The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an endoscope and, more particularly, for supporting an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient.
Percutaneous surgery is a procedure in which surgical instruments, and typically an endoscope, are inserted through a cannula into the body of a patient. A viewing element, typically a small video camera, is part of the endoscope and is connected to a television monitor so that the surgeon may view the surgical site.
The cannula is a hollow tube. The cannula is inserted through an incision into the body of a patient. The instruments and the endoscope are inserted through the cannula. The cannula also allows the instruments and endoscope to be removed from the body and/or adjusted in the body during the surgery.
A conventional apparatus for supporting the endoscope allows a surgeon to manipulate the surgical instruments without also moving the endoscope. Also, a known support apparatus allows adjustment of the endoscope relative to the cannula for viewing different areas at the surgical site.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a part adapted to be fixed to the endoscope, and a screw mechanism. The base has a guide portion. The part engages the guide portion and is movable relative to the guide portion. The screw mechanism connects the base and the part. At least a portion of the screw mechanism is rotatable to slide the part relative to the guide portion to change a position of the endoscope relative to the patient.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The endoscope extends through a cannula into the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a support mechanism for supporting the endoscope on the base, a cannula clamp, and a connection between the base and the cannula clamp. The cannula clamp clamps against an outer surface of the cannula. The connection enables the base to rotate relative to the cannula clamp about an axis of the cannula. The connection includes an index mechanism with parts interposed between the base and the cannula clamp for retaining the base at incremental relatively rotated positions relative to the cannula clamp.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The endoscope extends through a cannula into the patient. The apparatus includes a base and a cannula clamp. The base supports the endoscope. The cannula clamp includes a pair of arms for clamping against an outer surface of the cannula through which the endoscope extends. The apparatus includes an actuator for moving the arms a predetermined distance toward each other to effect clamping against the cannula. The cannula clamp further includes an adjustment mechanism for changing the relative position of the arms from which the arms are moved by the actuator to enable the arms to clamp different diameter cannulas.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a part for engaging the endoscope. The part has a first surface portion for engaging an external surface of the endoscope and a second surface portion spaced apart from the first surface portion for engaging an outer surface of the endoscope defining a light port.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a first part, a second part, and a mechanism for enabling axial and rotational adjustment of the first part relative to the second part. The base is for supporting the endoscope. The first part is adapted to be fixed to the endoscope. The second part is adapted to be fixed to a cannula with a longitudinal axis. The mechanism includes a member supported on the base for rotation relative to the base about an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cannula and spaced apart from the longitudinal axis of the cannula.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a cannula for insertion into the patient, a cannula clamp, a base, and a part supported for linear movement on the base relative to the base. The cannula clamp engages an outer surface of the cannula. The base is supported for rotation relative to the cannula clamp about a longitudinal axis of the cannula. The part is adapted to be fixed to the endoscope. The part moves in a path parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cannula.